


The Wonder in a Child's Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus McDonald Centric, Angus Wonder AU, Gen, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Sassy Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of drabbles starring Angus McDonald, in an AU where he is taken in by the Wonders, and made into its newest attraction, and cutest denizen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which a deal is made.

Lydia, for once in her life, hated her job. This boy... He was on the brink of death. Missing one of everything. An eye, a hand, parts of his brain... He looked terrible. Lydia always hated hurting children.  In mortal life, her biggest goal was to become a mother, to have a child to raise and love. But this poor boy, this poor, precious, amazing boy, just wouldn't give up. He wanted to win the prize, wanted his deepest desires. And his deepest desire was to prove himself as more than just a kid. It hurt her. And looking over at a flinching Edward, she could tell that her dear brother hated it too.

This suffering... it tasted terrible. She'd tried going easy on him, took such meager things from him, tried offering the escape game over and over, even once offered to let him leave for free. But he persisted.

"No! I want to win! I have to win!"

She had only one option left, to save this child. If it worked, then it would make everyone happy. If it didn't, then she would have to take this poor child's life. For good.

 

She rigged the wheel, and it spun on brain. A sign dropped down, saying 'SPECIAL OFFER!' in bright, neon lights. The boy looked up tiredly.

Lydia smiled, stepping up. Edward looked confused.

"Give us your name, and everything associated, and we will give you your prize."

Lydia could see the wheels turning in the boy's head.

 

"I accept. My name is Angus McDonald."

She snapped her fingers, and the boy dropped to the ground, dead.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a child is welcomed into a home.

He woke up, slowly and surely, blinking into the bright light... So bright, but... who was he? Suddenly, the lights dimmed. He tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed him down. "Shh, not yet, dear. You're probably still dizzy." A sweet voice croons to him. He opens his eyes, and he sees a pretty female elf... She's leaning over him, with a handsome male elf next to her. The male elf speaks. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy..." he finds himself answering. "Everything's spinning..." The elves smile fondly at him, and it makes him a little embarrassed. Why were they looking at him like he was precious? He was just him. Who was he, though? "I can't remember anything... Who am I?" He asked.

The female elf pet his hair back, making his pointed-- were they always pointed?-- ears twitch. "Your name is Angus Wonder. You're my son... Bad people took you, and now we've got you back. We took away your memories of what those awful people did to you. You'e okay now, and we're going to take care of you." She says sweetly.

It had to be the truth... What else could it be? He nods slowly. "Okay... mom."

They smile even more, and the female pulls him to sit up, and into a hug. "That's my boy. My little star. That's what you're going to be. A star." He smiles, leaning into the affection, craving it. He's so deprived of it and he doesn't know why. So he doesn't question accepting it from a completely new person. He needs someone right now. He needs to imprint, to make up for that feeling of what he's lost. 

"Okay..."

"But first... We need to get you settled in."


End file.
